


Through the Pridelands, Up to the Highest Tree

by RustyEyron



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyEyron/pseuds/RustyEyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the characters we know and love when they weren't on screen? What were the pridelands like during Scar's reign? Where were the Lion Guard during 'Simba's Pride'? Let each chapter take you into part of their lives, fleshing out theories about the lion king universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scar Saves Zira

**Author's Note:**

> In my free time I'm often coming up with theories and thoughts about what happened to the lion king characters when we didn't get to see them. Here's where I'm going to collect some of them. Each chapter will have a different snippet of a theory, some may be long and some may be really short depending on how I'm feeling at the time. You can choose to connect chapters if you wish but for the most part each chapter should be seen as a separate short theory. I'll let you know if a chapter connects with an earlier one.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira was infatuated with Scar from the moment they met. Scar...not so much

Taka, no, Scar had found himself on the edge of the pridelands that evening. Still nursing a bruised ego, marked for life by the proof of his stupidity, the second son was more frequently finding peace in solitude. Torn between a desire to be loved and a growing hatred for those trying to get close to him, he found his own company was much more desirable than that of the pride. Of course, he still had the hyena clan to visit, but with Ahadi watching them more closely than ever it was rare he managed to sneak to see them. At an age where he should be showing off his newly growing mane, patchy but with hints at what it may look like in full, Scar slouched around in the shadows, envious of his older brother and hating himself for it.  
  
The cries of a desperate creature drew his attention and he turned to the river. Upstream, clinging to a log swirling in the choppy river, a half drowned cub was pleading for anyone to help. Out of boredom and curiosity more than mercy, Scar leapt down to the bank and swam out to collide with the log. He may have been more wirey than his brother, but he was a prince of the pridelands; he ate well enough to wade into a slightly rough river that the wiry cub couldn't handle.  
  
Grasping the cub's scruff, he pulled her from the log and onto shore. Coughing and spluttering, she sat shaken by the river as her saviour climbed out. She looked up at him with adoring eyes, for nobody had ever shown her such kindness, as he spoke. "You don't belong here. Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Zira," the cub mumbled.  
  
"Where is your pride?" Scar didn't want any strangers invading; he had enough on his plate with trying to work out how to succeed his father and brother without worrying about another set of lions.  
  
"Far away," the cub looked down, "They don't want me."  
  
Scar paused and for a moment he was Taka once more, saying those exact words to his mother Uru as Mufasa and the other cubs ran off to play. With a sigh, full of knowledge he'd probably end up regretting this, he said, "Come to my pride then."  
  
"You have your own pride?" Zira asked with wonder.  
  
"Not yet," he growled, puffing his chest out, and with that Taka was gone once more for Scar to take over, "but I am Prince of the Pridelands, and I was born to be the king. Nobody can see that, but I'll show them."  
  
"Then I'll help you," the cub giggled, standing up. A twisted grin spread over Scar's face. Oh, this cub would help him alright. He would train her into a ruthless lioness who could prove the power of King Scar and convince others to join him. The cub, Zira, would obey. After all, Scar had saved her life. He bent down and picked her up by the scruff. She was almost too large for the adolescent to carry but it would ensure she arrived with him at Pride Rock. He turned from the river, heading home, mind already crafting plans.

Art of this scene done by myself, found [here!](http://elegge.deviantart.com/art/Scar-Saves-Zira-548263031)


	2. You'd Be My Daughter In An Ideal World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala and Vitani have more to them than belonging to rival prides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an old theory I'm particularly fond of ^^

Nala was worn out, exhausted, just as the whole pride were. What little food they found was to be given to Scar or, on the rare occassion enough was found, allocated to the hyenas and any lions loyal to the mad king. The lionesses and cubs lived on scraps, those who remained loyal to the bloodline of Mufasa struggling to survive as they waited for a miracle. The young adults, Nala and her remaining friends, had grown from cubs under this, and their bodies showed it. Thin and sore, all Nala wished to do was remain with her pride, hidden away in their cave beneath pride rock, away from Scar. However this was something she couldn't do.  
  
Light was beginning to stream over the dark lands when the young adult stood. Her stomach twinged in familiar hunger, but this trip was not for herself. No, it was for the little bundle of fur at her feet. Nala knew the hardships of growing up with so little food and she could not bare to see this young one struggle to survive. She picked up the cub and left the cave.  
  
There was a small pride of lionesses that had been allowed into the pridelands once Scar became king. None of the pridelanders knew where they came from, or why they were loyal to Scar, but had no choice but to accept it. They were few, but they had birthed many of Scar's young. She knew a couple of pridelanders had made deals with them to take in their cubs. They were where her hope lay. She'd heard a lioness of similar age to herself, one of Scar's most loyal followers, was carrying. Zira, her name was, and she'd already proven herself able to raise a cub with young Nuka.  
  
She found Zira relaxing alone, taking in the early morning sun. Her stomach was obviously rounded, and she would soon birth her cub. The lioness opened her eyes, hearing Nala's approach, and sat up.  
  
"Zira," Nala's tone was pleading, "I beg your help."  
  
"Why should I help you?" her tone full of undeserved authority. Nala nudged the newborn forward.  
  
"Please, Zira. You eat better than we do. No cub deserves to grow up without the food it needs." She thought of her own cubhood as she spoke, and of the friends she'd lost. Zira looked down at the cub, eyes slightly softer, but then glared back at Nala.  
  
"What have you to offer me, Nala?"  
  
"I cannot offer you anything," she sighed, "but this cub is Scar's daughter. Surely that counts for something." Zira's eyes lit up, and she remembered what Sarabi had said about the strange lioness' infatuation with Scar.  
  
"I raise her as my cub, Nala. You will have no rights to her. Cubs need constants. With you around she'd only become confused." Zira's look was of pity, for these were the days before Scar's death, before her heart was torn apart and her mind twisted with madness.  
  
"Yes, Zira," a tear fell down Nala's cheek, "She can never know of me." Should she know who Nala was, her life may be in danger were Scar to ever feel the urge to punish the pridelanders. The lioness pride Zira belonged to, as the favoured group, were looked after by Scar rather than punished. Zira nodded her agreement with their terms and scooped up the young female in her jaws, placing her by her side and lying back down to rest. Nala, heart breaking, turned to leave. Zira's soft voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Her name?"  
  
"Vitani," Nala whispered, for this cub would be a child of war, a war that Nala was determined to bring down upon Scar to end his reign of terror. First though, she needed help from those who were once allies of the pridelands. Perhaps the rogues of the desert would help, for they would often seek council with Mufasa in days of old. Perhaps Chumvi, or Tojo, or Malka had survived their escape from the pridelands all those years ago. They would definitely help if she sought them out. Perhaps, just maybe, there were lions beyond the desert, in the far off jungles. Fed on the thickest of prey and with the strongest muscles, should they be willing to lend a paw her victory would be guaranteed.  
  
And so Nala left, without looking back. Pained by her past but filled with a sense of duty and responsibility, she surged forward. At the edge of the pridelands she stopped for a moment and closed her eyes.  
  
"My pride, who have lost so much, and Vitani, who I should have raised as my daughter; I'm doing this for you," she opened her eyes, a fierce fire in them, "Scar, you will know the pain we've suffered."

My art of this scene, found [here!](http://elegge.deviantart.com/art/You-d-be-my-Daughter-528201563)


	3. Sisi Ni Sawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their free time Jasiri and Fuli like to rest, gossiping about the past.

Though their cubhood had been dramatic, times were a little more peaceful now. The whole of the pridelands knew of and respected the adult lion guard; the hyenas and lions (for the most part) had come to an understanding; the prides were finally united. This latest event was one the guard had not been inolved in; they had been on the other side of the pridelands dealing with a dispute between some of Dogo's pups and a baboon troop over a waterhole. It had taken a few days to settle but had been solved, and the guard were surprised to return to double the amount of lions at pride rock.  
  
It hadn't taken long for Kion to warm up to his new brother-in-law. After all, Kion did manage to convince King Simba to let the hyenas that respected the circle of life build their own territory in the pridelands. As the one who dealt with any issues with other species in the lands, he was one of the most accepting lions in the pride. Besides, it was nice to have someone other than his old dad to spar against. Kovu and the ex-outsider lionesses were introduced to the guard and their important protective role. They also finally got informed as to the hyena clans' new whereabouts. As far as they'd be concerned the hyenas had fled a while ago, but where they went and why had always been a mystery.  
  
It was on one of those days following the drama of the pride reunion that Jasiri crept away from her duties as clan matriarch to spend some time with one of her cubhood friends, Fuli. The two found themselves resting on a stone slab close to pride rock, reminiscing and chuckling about the trouble they got into as cubs.  
  
"I hear Kion's been moping that he missed 'the biggest event of our time'..." Jasiri mimicked the guard leader sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "He'll never change, will he? It's like I always say; lion's think anything involving them is the most important news in the pridelands."  
  
"Like you always say?" Fuli laughed, shoving her with her paw, "I'm definitely the one who says that, Miss 'Sisi ni Sawa'."  
  
Though they were mocking Kion, they'd both come to respect him greatly over the years. He proved to be a strong leader, and had he been first born would have made a fine King. They joked about their differences, but they were openly able to do that because it was their differences that made the guard so good at fixing all sorts of situations. The guard and their friends shared such strong bonds and memories with each other that the form of mocking they used was that born of years of inside jokes formed from affectionate jokes.  
  
"Well at least the lands have been peaceful recently," Jasiri sat up, looking down the slope to the gazelle herd heading to the waterhole.   
  
The pair jumped slightly as the familiar Roar of the Elders rang out across the pridelands, calling the guard to Pride Rock. Fuli stood up and turned to head that way, pausing to look back at her friend for a moment.  
  
"I guess my break ends here," she chuckled, "See you later Jasiri!"

My art of this scene, found [here!](http://elegge.deviantart.com/art/Jasiri-and-Fuli-584635818)


	4. Scar's Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar's Lion Guard were never closer than in their last moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I drew the designs for Scar's Lion Guard and then decided why not write about it

Scar sighed and rolled his eyes, his Guard getting on his nerves more than usual today. Well, he supposed, patrolling with them was better than trying to evade Zira’s advances all day. The teen was infatuated with him, a good thing for his plans but a bad thing for his sanity. He smirked at the thought of his plans. They would begin today. His brother would be no more and the pride would be under his control, supervised constantly by his fellow Guard.

“Come on,” he jumped down from his perch within the Lair, padding around the water to the entrance, “We’re going to cover more distance than usual today.” He needed to take them far enough away from Pride Rock that there would be no risk of the pride overhearing their conversation.

The Strongest yawned, stretching out until his back clicked and then shaking out his pale mane. He was looking forward to getting their patrol done with for the day so that he could spend some time with pride members he actually got on with. As the Queen’s brother and the only member of the Guard other than Scar to have grown up in the pride, he was the most accepted Guard member by the lionesses. He liked nothing more than to rest among them and entertain their cubs, his presence putting anyone near him at ease. It helped that the cubs adored him, always wanting to get him to play with them, teach them and tell them stories. However, no matter his lacking fondness for his comrades, he had a job to do. Upholding peace in the pridelands was the noblest of causes he could think of and would ensure the precious cubs were safe.

The Strongest waited, blinking slowly as he looked around at the rest of the Guard. His eyes met the glare of the Bravest and he sighed, looking away. The Bravest huffed and stood up, the first to follow Scar out of the Lair. He grumbled as he brushed past the Strongest, forever irritated at how easily the other male got on with the lionesses. Having been rescued as a young cub by the previous Lion Guard, the Bravest had always wanted to make as strong an impression on other lions as his saviors had made on him. An obsessive flirt with anything alive, flaunting his dark red mane with a flick of his fringe and posing his bright golden body, his heavy sarcasm was the drawback that made him less popular with the lionesses.

“Well, let’s get going!” the Bravest called out as he bounced through the vines, exiting the Lair, always the most eager to find adventure. Although excited to patrol, he was also looking forward to returning that night. He wanted to check up on Sarafina, the only lioness in the pride who saw through his sarcasm and developed affection for him. She was due to have his cub soon, and although their union had been a one off fling he couldn’t wait to be a father.

The Fastest, upon seeing the Bravest leave the Lair, dashed out after him. The dark pelted, youngest member of the Lion Guard was so close to the golden lion that they were rarely seen apart. This was much to the chagrin of the rest of the pride; one cocky lion was enough for them, but the two together was almost unbearable. It almost made even Mufasa regret letting the Fastest into the pride when he became a teen. Coming from an allied pride, he had been exiled due to being too old to be relying on the pride anymore. His brother had taken a mate yet he was still relying on his mother and aunts to feed him. In fact, only a few days ago the Fastest had returned to visit his birth pride and met his newborn nephew Chumvi. He’d come back more eager to help out his current pride to become an uncle Chumvi could look up to.

“Let’s get going,” he smirked, brushing up against the Bravest before darting up the stone steps. He was practically vibrating with the urge to run, ready to prove himself to not only his current pride but his birth one too.

The Strongest finally started to leave the Lair next, pausing to look down at the Keenest of Sight, who sat close to the exit. The lion was hunched over and staring into the distance, trembling slightly. It was like he had seen a phantom that continued to taunt him, stuck in his own head. However, when the thick bodied male nudged him he didn’t bat an eyelid. He knew where everyone was at all times, mostly silent but always watching.

“Come on,” the Strongest said, leaving the cave. The Keenest of Sight nodded and stood, still shaking. His nervous twitching was well known to the pride, everyone used to it. He never spoke of his past but it wasn’t necessary; it was obvious that he’d been through trauma most of them would never see. He had told the King that he had only one reason for entering the pridelands. He wished to live in peace, wanting nothing more and nothing less than to grow old and die quietly.

“Now we’re all ready, let’s be on our way,” Scar skulked ahead, the lonely leader of the group. The rest followed, the Keenest of Sight trailing at the back. As they looked at Scar, walking them away from Pride Rock, all four felt a simultaneous shiver run down their spines. A unanimous feeling of dread was shared between them. The Guard had never felt more in tune with each other than in that moment, when they would soon be torn apart.

Art of this scene done by me, found [here!](http://elegge.deviantart.com/art/Scar-s-Guard-601183285?q=gallery%3Aelegge%2F25419097&qo=0)


End file.
